A New Begining
by ExpectingAmnesia
Summary: What if Ana had not just left Christian at the end of Book 1 but had left Seattle itself to escape his memory? What if she had tried to move on but a part of CG is left within her? What would happened if they met again in a few years both of them changed and recognizable? ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E L JAMES. NOT ME.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since my whole world came tumbling down.

It has been seven days since I last saw Christian.

It's been three days since I moved to New York.

I sigh and look out the window of my double bed apartment that I share with my co- worker Hannah. It has been a week since the whipping, since I walked out of Christian's life. And so much has happened in this mere one week. I got transferred from SIP to NYIP. The position and salary was the same. But it was a new city and a full furnished apartment with half the rent. It seemed like a perfect package. So I packed my bags, boarded the first plane to New York and took off.

Kate was devastated at my sudden move. But she couldn't convince me to stay. Seattle had become a box of memories. Old and new. Fond and not-so-fond. But every second, every minute every hour I spent in that city I was reminded of Christian's presence. I left a part of me with him when I had walked out that day. The only feelings I've felt since then was grief, longing and emptiness.

I feel so fucking empty without him.

I miss him.

I blink quickly. I will not cry. I will not cry. I chant the mantra over and over again in my head. This is a new beginning. I've shed enough tears.

It's time for me to lift my chin and move on. I've vowed that I'd never visit that city again. I don't need to. There's nothing there left for me. Kate can come here and visit me.

I look out the window t the New York skyline. Smiling ruefully to myself, I lift the glass of wine in my hand and raise it to my lips. Here's to a new beginning.

**Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for all the reveiws, favs and follows. **

**Two weeks later.**

"Ana?" Hannah, my roommate/ co-worker calls out for me.

"In here." I croak my voice hoarse with all the heaving I have done.

"Oh Ana." Hannah sighs from the doorway of the bathroom. Striding forward, she beside my hunched over figure and pushing the hair out of my eyes. "This is not normal."

"No shit." I mumble softly. I carefully get up, and kick Hannah out of the room, to get dressed. Planning to only go to the nearest drug store, I put on a t-shirt and jeans. Work officially begins tomorrow. We were given these two days to settle down and get the hang of our environment.

There's a fiery red head behind the counter at the pharmacy. She smiles at me, but it seems more like a sneer than a smile. She bares her teeth and her upper lip curls back in a not-so-nice-way.

"Hi." I greet the girl.

"Hey," she snaps back. "What do you need?"

"I need a pregnancy test kit."

She doesn't react, doesn't say anything, and simply places the thing in front of me.

Returning to the apartment, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Hannah's bedroom door is closed. Her boyfriend must be here. Still, creeping in my bedroom I softly shut the door behind me and walks into the bathroom.

Moment of truth Ana. I think to myself. Moment of truth my ass. I get up from my sprawled position on the bed and walk into the bathroom. Picking up the stick, I immediately drop it again. Shit. Holy fucking shit. I'm pregnant.

I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but I blink them away. This is good. This is really good. I felt so lost till this moment.

Now, I have a purpose. I have a reason to live. So what I can't have Christian?

Cupping my belly I stand on my side and stare back at the reflection. There's a part of him within me. I haven't lost him. Not really. This child will never be alone. I can't tell him about the baby though. I know he'll come running back. _Isn't that exactly what you want? _A snide voice whispers in my head.

No! I scream at that voice. I don't want to see his fucking face again. I'm never going to let him lay a finger on me again. This is my baby. My life and he will have nothing to do with it.

Wiping the last of my tears I pick up my phone and call the local hospital making an appointment with a good gynecologist. And then I smile the first genuine smile I've smiled in a week.

This is perfect.

**A prior warning. Ana is going to fall in love with someone else before CG comes back. I want to prove that no matter what those two are meant for each other.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
